Nobodies react to Kittens
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: From out of the shadows of the Castle that never Was, they slink or come bounding out. The Nobodies are unprepared for them. One for each of them, a Nobody for all of them. Worst of all, Vexen is allergic to them. Will the Nobodies survive the horror of what is... kittens?
1. The Organization reacts to kittens

**I'm v.t.7, coming to you with this story right from the land of Costa Rica and I'm just here to remind you to please enjoy the story!** **I decided it would be fun to put up this random thing for each of the Organization members to react to and see their opinions on it. Something cute I just thought up one day.**

 **I don't own anything. Kingdom Hearts and all its content belong to Disney and Square Enix. I only own the kittens in this story. I also don't own the cover image, but I will tell you that it was a tough decision on deciding who was going to be on there.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I.

Xemnas was walking along the route towards the Altar of Naught when he heard a small mew at his feet. He turned his focus to the side of the stairs and a pair of gold eyes looked back. A small, calico kitten padded on wobbly paws over to his shoe. Xemnas bent over and picked the small cat up with both his hands and held the creature to his chest.

"Hmm, I wonder if your heart can help Kingdom Hearts to create mine," he wondered out loud and continued to walk up the stairs of the Altar of Naught with the kitten firmly in his hands.

* * *

II.

Xigbar was in his room, laying off the side of his bed, shooting bullets at a target on the wall till he felt something tap his pony tail. He twisted his head around and his forehead met with a tiny, cluster of claws.

"Ouch," he cried out in pain and surprise. He nearly fell off his bed, but recovered and stared down at the offender on the floor with his guns sticking at it.

A tiny, ginger kitten stared back up with green eyes. It stretched and yawned before patting the blankets on his bed like there was a string or toy hanging off it. Xigbar chuckled and dismissed his guns before leaning down band picking up the small kitten before placing it on his bed.

"Now, little one, where did you come from?" The kitten meowed and began to lick its tiny paws. Xigbar chuckled again and resumed shooting the target on the wall while the kitten bathed itself clean.

* * *

III.

Xaldin was lying in bed napping when he felt something pulling on one of his braids, I mean dreadlocks, no I mean braids. He tried to shoo whatever was pulling his hair away with a pathetic sweep of the hand, but his eyes fully widened when he began to feel pain in his scalp from the hair pulling. He quickly summoned a spear and turned over on his side, ready to stab the offender that dared mess with his hair.

A tawny brown kitten with green eyes stared back before beginning to paw the cords at the front of his cloak. Xaldin stared at it for a moment before sighing de-summoning his weapon and turning back to lay on his bed. He got back in his comfy position and tried to resume sleeping.

His eyes widened again as he felt something climbing onto his chest. He opened one eyes to see the kitten crawling on him. The kitten took out its claws and began testing the ground beneath them, or in this case the ground was Xaldin's front. He winced in pain as the small creature's claws stuck his skin a few times before the kitten finally decided on a place and laid down, curling up in a little ball to go to sleep too. He sighed again, but eventually decided it couldn't hurt to leave the kitten there with him, so he closed his eyes to resume his nap.

* * *

IV.

Chemicals in beakers fizzed, bubbled, or remained still as Vexen worked in his lab. He was testing several potions for the heartless that would make it easier to collect hearts. As he poured and measured some chemicals into a beaker, he stretched out his and to the side to gather his papers with science equations on them.

When his hand reached the counter though, he was startled to feel soft, warm fur underneath his glove instead of his papers. He turned to see what it was and nearly jumped back in surprise as he caught sight of a white kitten snoozing on his research papers. Well, was snoozing. When Vexen touched it, it yawned and opened its eyes to reveal a pair of ice blue orbs. It meowed at Vexen who cringed back.

He was allergic to cats, ever since he was a kid and when he was a Somebody.

The cat stretched and got up to her feet and began to walk towards Vexen. Vexen stepped quickly backwards and to his horror, his back hit the wall already. The cat kept advancing towards him, like a lion stalking it cornered prey. He could already feel itchiness in his eyes and nose and he quickly took out his pocket hankie to shield his face from the creature trying to assault his sinuses. The kitten was even closer now and he had his back pressed as hard as he could to the wall.

The cat meowed at him. Vexen screamed.

* * *

V.

Lexaeus strolled down the hall towards his fellow Nobody's room with fluffy Persian kitten in his arms that was batting his cords on his cloak. He had discovered the little thing when he was cleaning out his sock drawer, only to discover it among his socks. He would have not mind the little creature's appearance in his clothing drawer if it weren't for the fact that cat hair made him sneeze, but not as much as Vexen though. He turned down the hall and towards Zexion's room.

* * *

VI.

Zexion had discovered a grey, tabby kitten on his bookshelf who had meowed to him as he laid in his reading chair. He had gotten up and picked the small animal up and placed it in his lap as he reads from his book. It had been well behaving without distracting him or batting at his book and clawing at the pages each time he turned one.

He soon heard heavy footsteps and saw Lexaeus enter his room with another kitten in his arms. He saw him deposit the kitten right next to the other one before leaving the room. The first kitten sniffed the newcomer before resuming resting down on Zexion's knees. The Persian copied the first and soon Zexion had two, purring and content kittens happily snoozing on his lap while he still had enough peace and quiet to read his book.

That is until he heard Vexen screaming and Lexaeus running down the hall to the lab to save Vexen from his kitten nightmare.

* * *

VII.

A black gloved hand flipped through papers on a clipboard in the Grey Area. A man with long, blue hair, gold eyes and an X-shaped scar on his face stood alone while going through the mission report papers turned in from the rest of the Nobodies. His face was blank as he focused on the task.

By his feet a little blue-grey kitten slept in a little curled ball.

By any Nobody standards, he probably would had thrown it to the heartless to have it's heart devoured or put it in a dark corridor where the darkness would swallow it. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. Perhaps it had something to do with feeding a stray cat outside his house when he was a Somebody.

Besides, as long as it stayed quiet and didn't interrupt him from his work he saw no harm in letting it sleep near his left shoe.

* * *

VII.

A tiny, bright orange kitten with jade green eyes bounded across the bed after a black piece of string being pulled along by the Organization's resident pyro. His lips quirked up into a smirk as he saw the kitten miss the string once again yet still try catch it despite several fails.

The mini-cat had been discovered when he looked down and saw it patting his boots and cloak. He was instantly reminded of when he and Saix were Somebodies and they both fed and took care of a stray cat near both their houses. The coloring was different in this kitten, but the eyes were the same and just held so much curiously and innocence, like how he and Isa had been before the heartless came.

He sighed and tried to pet the kitty on the head, but the kitten mistaken it for a toy and began to sink its claws into his hand and bite his fingers. He gave a weak chuckle and knocked the kitten off its feet and onto it back, still holding his hand and biting it as it went down.

* * *

IX.

"Cute kitty cat! Cute kitty cat! Cute kitty kitty caaaaaaatttttt," Demyx sang as he lifted and waved the kitten's paws to the song. Demyx had seen the kitten's tail sticking out from underneath his side table and had leapt up shrieking on his bed, mistaking it for a snake. Until the the kitten's head popped up and he had gone into total squee mode.

The golden-tan colored kitten apparently didn't mind Demyx holding onto its front paws and waving item all around. Demyx then leaned down and pressed his nose to the kitten's.

"Who's a cute kitty cat? You are, yes you are," he babbled in baby talk. The kitten licked him on the nose. He grinned. "Good kitty cat. Now be quiet so Saix or Xemy won't hurt me and won't throw you into a dark corridor, 'kay? The kitten mewed in what seemed to be agreement. Demyx's smile got wider.

* * *

X.

A Scottish Fold kitten rubbed its cheek against the card Luxord held between two fingers. The kitten had climbed up onto his poker table and began playing with some of the chips. Luxord had moved it away onto his lap before the kitten had a chance to knock them off the table or probably swallow one and choke by mistake. He stroked the kitten, receiving a loud purr, despite the kitten's small size.

In truth, Luxord was a bit allergic to cats, but he did always think that Scottish Folds could pull off the 'sad' or 'guilty cat feels guilty' look. He smiled and gave a small chuckle before looking down at the content kitten sitting on his lap. He extended a finger and let the kitten rub its face against it. He would later go out into one of the worlds and sell it for munny.

Such was the way of the Gambler of Fate. Now deciding the fates of kittens everywhere. But mainly Scottish Fold kittens.

* * *

(X. Part 2.) (Set a bit earlier than the first.)

Luxord was walking down the hall towards his room when he heard something meowing. Stopping and looking down at his feet, a pair of blue eyes stared back. A little black kitten looked up at him. He cringed and tried to stay back from the creature. Black cat + crossing paths + him = one, unlucky gambler.

Taking a step backwards, he tried to get away from the kitten, but unfortunately it already had him trapped. The kitten bounded in front of him and swung back, making a near complete circle around him and forced him to stop. The kitten meowed again and began hopping towards him, and he froze up. Then, just as it was about to touch him and bring bad luck for him, he remembered something.

He could make dark corridors.

Grinning and laughing like a madman to himself, he summoned the dark corridor and teleported to his room, leaving the confused and still hyperactive kitten behind.

Looking around, it spotted an door to the right that was cracked open. The kitten's curiosity grew too much and it walked right into the room through the doorway with the number labeled XIII. on it.

* * *

XI.

A cream-colored kitten sniffed and plowed forward into a mass of catnip Marluxia had grown just a minute ago when he had discovered the creature sniffing by his Venus fly trapper while he was pruning his rose bushes. He had grown the cat-attracting, member of the mint family to distract and lure away the cat before the Venus fly traps and the other carnivorous plants decided to take a quick bite of it.

Wiping his brow of the sweat gathered from all the hard work, he decided to take a look back on the kitten. He got up off his knees and walked slowly towards the small bed a catnip. He gave a small smirk when he saw the creature laying down on many of the stalks with its eyes closed. It appeared to be asleep and a small stream of drool hung from its mouth. He chuckled when he remembered that cats exposed to catnip could grow drowsy and could drool, among other things.

He slowly reached out his hand and patted the kitten's head. The kitten jolted awake and hissed at his hand. He chuckled again, recalling also reading that cats could gain anxiety through prolonged exposure to the plant.

Hesitantly and avoiding the claw-tipped paws, he lifted the squirming kitten up and headed towards his tool shed. His grass needed clipping and the kitten might want to play with the blades when he was done. (BLADES OF GRASS, for those out there who are worried or concerned for the kitten!)

* * *

XII.

Larxene was rarely happy. Her sadistic attitude plus her temper often made the other Organization members the targets of her frustration. Of course, it didn't help that she owned a set of super-sharp Foudre and controlled lightning.

However, in the rare times she was calm, she was often found lounging in bed. But this time, a small, Siamese kitten purred right next to her as she stroked it.

Why would she allow it to sleep with her rather than stick it with one of her pointy knives? Well, when she had found the kitten, she was checking her makeup box, yeah she does wear makeup. The kitten had popped out of nowhere and skidded into her powder compact and sent a burst of powder into the air, all over and, unfortunately, all over Larxene.

Naturally, Larxene summoned her weapon, ready to jab the offender when she noticed the kitten who shook its fur of the cloying dust just before looking up at her and hissing. She unsummoned it and smirk at the attitude the kitten showed. he quickly picked it up and patted the dust off. The kitten stopped hissing and began to rub her hand.

One trip to the sink later, which thankfully had paper towels standing nearby, Larxene decided to take a nap and the kitten didn't seem to want to play and bother her, so she took it to bed as well. Larxene smorked as she saw the kitten's closed eyes and face twitch in its sleep, the sign of it dreaming. Maybe of catching and killing a mouse or something.

Closing her eyes, she hoped her and her new pet could have some fun later on.

Larxene and her pet kitty. DOOM TO ALL.

* * *

XIII. & XIV. (Yeah, because I can. Rokushi forever, platonically!)

The two keybearers could only open their mouths as two adorable kittens started fumbling with one another. Xion had come into Roxas's room with a gold kitten in her hands, saying it had just appeared in her room. Then at that moment, another kitten had appeared in the room, (remember the black one with the blue eyes?), and hopped onto the bed with the gold kitten.

The two kids had never known what these animals were, much less what it was like to own them, but they just were so cute and playful, so how bad could they really be? Axel would let them keep them. He'd let them be happy. Xion then reached out and stroked the golden kitten back. Her hands went into soft, touch sensory overload.

"It's so soft," Xion yelled. She immediately picked up the gold kitten and held it up to her face and began rubbing against it. Roxas copied with the black kitten and immediately felt the same feeling of warm, soft fur that felt so good.

Just then, the door swung fully opened and the pyro came in with his kitten in his hand, licking itself contently.

"Hey you two! Look what I-," he cut off at the sight of his two best friends snuggling kittens, the exact animals he was wanting to show them. Both the keybearers had kittens against their faces that looked liked a kitten-version of each other.

 _"Dang, why did I agree to babysit two of the most adorable kids I have ever seen,"_ he thought.

"Well, looks like you two got kittens too, same as I," he said out loud. The two kids nodded and kept nuzzling the cats. Axel chuckled and set the now squirming kitten on Roxas's bed. The two other Nobodies, slowly, took the kittens away from their faces and placed them alongside the other one on the bed. The two kittens sniffed the bigger one and gave tiny mews.

"Look Axel. There's a Roxas-kitty, a you-kitty and a me-kitty," Xion said out loud as the black and gold kittens began to play with one another again while the bright-orange kitten tried to wash the both of them. Axel laughed again and covered his eyes with his hand before bringing it down under his chin.

"Never a dull moment with you two around," he commented. His eyes went back to the two kids who were looking attentively at the kitten's on the bed. Then suddenly, both kids turned to him and gave him the most adorable, puppy-dog look with the trembling pouty lip and big, blue eyes.

"Can we keep them, Axel," they asked together. Axel immediately covered his eyes again to shield himself from the absolute cuteness. He would not give in. He would resist the kid's looks. He would not give in. He would not give in.

He... would... not... give.. in...

"Ergh," he suddenly said. "You know what, it really isn't my decision. And I'm pretty sure Xemnas or Saix wouldn't approve of it either."

* * *

Later

If Roxas and Xion's eyes were as big as apples when they saw the kittens in their rooms along with Axel's kitten, plus each others, then their eyes became the size of grapefruits when they saw every kitten found by the Organization members in the middle of Where Nothing Gathers.

Needless to say, some Nobodies were not as happy to see so many young cats crawling across the platform. Vexen was so terrified and allergic to this situation that he pulled himself higher on his throne and immediately covered his face inside his cloak to resist the sneezing and eye itching from the cat hair. Xemnas had his hand up to his face and was massaging his forehead. Kittens used to help make Kingdom Hearts was clearly one of his worst plan ever.

Course it didn't help that he had two kids, well one and a puppet, totally awestruck by the kitten's absolute adorableness. Then when they looked up at him, their eyes mirrored, if not rivaled, the kitten's sad eye look.

"Xemnas, can we please-"

"No," was his absolute and quick reply. The two keybearers instantly began protesting and then asking No. VII to help them, but his will was firm. His decision was final.

No kittens, or cats, allowed in the house, er castle, ever again.

 _"Why were there even kittens here in the first place,"_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

"What happened to the kittens? They were just here a second ago," Riku wondered as he walked through Twilight Town in search of the box containing all these kittens that he wished to bring to the Twilight Town pet store. Heartless had then came out of nowhere, so he had to fight them off, but now the kittens were gone, but strangely the box was still there. Shrugging, he walked around, hoping to find them again.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. I like how all the different kittens kinda matched the Nobodies they were paired with. Too cute.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me how I did and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. And Namine too

**So I noticed Namine didn't get a kitten and she is technically a nobody, so I made this extra chapter just for her. So now all the Nobodies get kittens, all is right with the universe.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Riku walked the streets of Twilight Town, his face still hidden by his hood. In his hand, however, was a cream-colored kitten, heavily contrasting against the Organization cloak he was clad in. The cat's eyelids hid a pair of cobalt blue eyes as the cat licked its paw before rubbing its face, apparently not affected by its carrier walking while holding on to it. It was the last kitten he had found, an extra that he didn't notice before. He was determined to get it to the pet store without losing it.

In truthfulness, this cat reminded him of Sora. It did have his eyes but not his hair color though. The kitten was carefree, not bothered by Riku bringing it along with him. Plus he had a soft spot for cats, ever since he had one on the Destiny Isles a couple years back.

All of a sudden, a baker's dozen of heartless appeared all around him. Their yellows eyes heavily contrasting against their black bodies focused on him and the cat. Their antennae twitched in anticipation. Tiny, razor sharp teeth stuck out of their bottom mouths, ready to chomp on their prey's hearts.

Riku quickly summoned his keyblade and stuck the kitten in his cloak pocket, still allowing its head to stick out. Once ready, he waited till the heartless moved first. They stared at him for a moment, before one suddenly darted forward. So did Riku. In a few slashes, the heartless was reduced to nothingness. The other heartless charged forward too, only to meet the same fate as the first of their brethren.

In a minute's time, the heartless were all obliterated. Riku's keyblade drooped to his side before disappearing as he panted heavily. All of a sudden, he realized something. Hs hand quickly came up to his cloak pocket, and to his horror, it was empty.

"Aww... dang it! Where'd it go," he exclaimed loudly. If he was not staring and looking ahead, he might had seen a little blonde kitten playfully scamper into a dissipating portal of darkness before both vanished, leaving Riku alone.

* * *

Namine had shrieked in surprise when a dark portal had appeared above her head and something had dropped onto her lap and the pad where she was drawing on. She had quickly threw away the pad and the thing to the side before moving rapidly away from her original spot. She felt her back press against the walls and she closed her eyes tightly when she heard the thing hiss. She hoped that it would spare her and not injure her in some way or another.

After about half a minute of keeping her head in-between her legs, she heard something roll and felt it touch her sandal. One of her eyes peaked open to see what it was. Her crayon, her favorite blue one. Hesitantly, she stretched out her arm and grasped it. Then she heard another one roll ahead. Slowly, her head rose, and she gasped at the utterly adorable sight.

A small creature, one like none other she had seen before, was swiping at her crayons and her pad, often times running after and chasing them. Its eyes grew wide at the rolling movement of the coloring utensils and its little paws to several little pushes and pulls to try and re-retrieve them again. A small giggle escaped her mouth at the expense of the cute, little creature.

The kitten's ears suddenly picked up the strange coming from other than them, so he swiveled his ears over to the side and saw the little human curled up in the corner with her body shaking from laughter. Her hair bounced with each giggle. suddenly the kitten became very interested in the other being in the room.

Namine's head flung straight up again when she felt a paw swipe and bat at her bleach blonde locks. Her indigo eyes locked on to cobalt ones of the cat. Gradually, her hand reached out to the kitten. Her hand was sent into touch sensory overload as she felt him rub against her hand. The warm fur beneath her fingertips was so soft.

Without even thinking, she grasped the kitten and held it to her face, cherishing the feel of fur on her cheek. The smile on her face only widened when she felt the kitten purr contently in her arms. Being alone for so long made the kitten's company just the more enjoyable.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the either of them, a certain pink-haired man and blonde woman were standing in the doorway, watching Namine snuggle with the kitten in either disgust or amusement.

"Eww, another kitty cat. What did it just rain kittens on us Nobodies? Ugh... well orders are orders. Want me to get rid of it or do you want to," Larxene whispered. Marluxia had a gloved hand on his chin as he watched the younger Nobody interact with the young cat. When he heard the blonde beside him speak quietly to him, he shook his head in reply.

"No. She may have this time to play with the creature. Let her have this moment of happiness before we take it away from her," he answered as he dipped his head and inhaled a deep breath of the fragrant scent of a rose that had appeared out of nowhere in his hand. Larxene just stared at him weirdly before sighing and crossing her arms.

"Pfft, you're weird," she replied before heading off, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked down the hallway and into a dark portal. He merely smirked in response before heading out into a different portal, leaving the only two living beings, a kitten and a little girl, alone with each other.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. I'm glad she got one too, even if she isn't technically part of the Organization. Thanks for stopping and taking the time to read my story. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
